


give shape to fear and hope to children

by Ro29



Series: on learning to fly [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear of Heights, Fluff, Force-Sensitives have Wings, Gen, Kamino, Learning how to overcome fear, Mentioned Fall From a large height, Parental Shaak Ti, Talking about fears, Teaching, Wingfic, is this philosophy??, learning how to trust, soft, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: There’s a sharp cry and Shaak just barely gets the chance to think the situation through before she realizes what she has to do.
Relationships: Shaak Ti & CT-9634 | Jump (Original Clone Character), Shaak Ti & Clone Troopers
Series: on learning to fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036284
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	give shape to fear and hope to children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastbattlecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts).



> hi, hello, i've never written wingfic before but this is a thing now, oops.
> 
> I blame Cry, he's an enabler and I am Weak.

There’s a sharp cry and Shaak just barely gets the chance to think the situation through before she realizes what she has to do.

Stopping the fall with the Force isn't an option in this case. Not with the Little one falling too fast for it to be done safely without worrying about the medical repercussions of a quick fall and a hard stop. And there isn't been enough room for the slowing to happen, so Shaak does what comes naturally.

She lunges forwards in a spiraling dive, wings extending easily as she reaches out and catches the Little in her arms, pulls them tightly to her chest.

She hovers in the air for a second to let the youngling take a gasping, shuddering breath, and then extends her wings, lets them catch the wind and bring her and the young one drifting back down to the ground.

“It’s okay, little one, it’s alright.” She whispers, projects, _safety-warmth-breathe_ to them and soothes gentle hands through their trembling wings that aren’t yet big enough to hold them.

They give a hitching sob that they try to choke down and Shaak purses her lips, feels a sharp spike of disdain for the way these children have been taught and then quickly let’s it flow through her and out to the Force. She doesn’t want to distress them anymore.

“It’s alright little one, that was very scary I’m sure.”

The youngling shakes their head, eyes filled with tears and face young and scared and angry.

“Not _supposed_ to be scared, how am I gonna be useful if I’m always _scared_.”

Shaak purses her lips, crouches down to them and wraps her wings around them, blocks them from view of everyone else, grabs their hands in her own.

“You are not useless because you are scared little one.”

They shake their head and Shaak hums, runs her fingers over the backs of their hands, “No youngling, listen to me, being scared is not any more a flaw than being happy is. Being scared is natural, fear resides within everyone.” They look up at her and their eyes catch on her headdress.

“Even you?” They ask, and they are closer now, gripping onto her tightly with a desperation in them.

She nods, brushes a lock of hair away from their face, “Even me. It is natural to be scared, to fear things, and I’ll tell you a secret little one. I was very scared when I saw the akul whose teeth I now wear, but I took that fear and let it flow through me and it made me brave.”

They tip their head, wings twitching as if they want to wrap around themselves. “General Ti?”

She ignores the negative feelings being called _General_ brings, lets them flow back into the Force and grins at the child, “Bravery comes from fear.”

They frown, “But _how_ , if you’re brave doesn’t that mean you’re _never_ scared?”

She shakes her head, gives the little one a smile, “No dear, when you are brave, it means that you are scared but that you are willing to put that fear to the side so you can help others or overcome the situation. _That_ is what bravery is.”

They blink up at her, eyes wide, “Oh.”

She nods, stands up and lets her wings draw back and press close to her. She holds out her hand for the Little one to take and asks, “Is there a reason you tried flying —” she trails off, looking to them for a name.

They shuffle their feet, “Jump, General.”

There is a moment of curiosity, where she wants desperately to know why that is their name but—

Names are a private thing sometimes for these children who get so little. She won’t intrude upon that, if they ever wish to tell her, she will welcome it, but only then, not a moment before.

“Thank you Jump,” she says instead, speaks gently, “now, is there a _reason_ you tried flying while your wings are still too small?”

They shift, look down at their feet and their wings twitch.

She frowns, “Jump?” she asks.

They cling even tighter to her hand, tuck against her side instinctively. They freeze but she doesn’t let them have enough time to pull away again, drapes one of her wings around them gently.

She has done this many times for initiates and padawans alike. It is a comfort, both to them and to her, and she will always indulge in it for children.

“I don’t like heights.” they whisper, “I don’t like heights but I have wings and I _needed_ to try I—” they pause, rub harshly at their eyes, “I didn’t wanna be scared and make something bad happen because I couldn’t fly.” Jump doesn’t look at her and Shaak has a moment of _‘Ah’_.

In the temple, when children are ready to fly, when their wings are developed enough to support them, they make their way up to the tallest spire of the temple and leap off of it. There is always a Master below them, ready and waiting to catch them if the youngling does not manage to fly. And most importantly, ready to watch the youngling soar if they do.

There are some children in the creche, every year, who look at the drop and think ‘ _I can’t do this, no one will catch me. It’s too high, I’m not ready._ ’ Who flutter their tiny wings and back away from the edge.

It is not a failing on their part, it never is, and they try their best to make that known, to make sure no one shames the youngling for it.

They take the child and explain that fear is natural, that it is okay to fear the drop and to fear the height.

And they tell them, always, _‘It’s alright if you fall, it’s alright if you don’t get it and if you’re scared. Just know we will catch you, know that we are here for you to make sure you are safe and that you do not hurt yourself.’_

It is a two-fold lesson. Important to learn, important to remember.

She squeezes Jump’s hand, thinks of that temple sire and the long fall and the Master’s always ready to catch them underneath it.

“That’s okay,” she says, “Heights can be scary, and a long fall is always going to be frightening the first time.”

She looks down, meets Jump’s eyes, “Trust that those around you will always try to catch you, trust in your siblings, trust in your Jedi.”

She cups his cheek, tilts his head up and runs a gentle finger over his cheek. “Most importantly, Jump, learn to trust in yourself.”

Jump nods and she smiles, “Good, now, your wings aren’t grown enough yet to be able to fly. But, when they are, I’ll run you through the same steps I use with your older brothers to help you learn alright?”

Jump nods, smiles shyly and leans into her side more, Shaak hides a grin, looks up and meets Colt’s eyes across the room, gives him a slight nod in reassurance.

His fingers twitch with an ‘ _acknowledged’_ and he turns away.

Shaak smiles and looks back to Jump, whispers. “Let’s get you some Hoth Chocolate, yes? I think, after all that, it’s needed.”

Jump looks up at her with wide eyes, excitement spilling out and flowing joyful out and around her.

Some Hoth Chocolate and then she can offer to fix Jump’s wings, settle the feathers and preen them after that ordeal.

Yes, Shaak thinks, that’s an excellent plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
